(Insert Crappy, Cliche Title)
by Sonamy-Taiream317
Summary: My first request from Assassin-Vampire-Queen. I'm taking requests from today until 3/14/13. It's a one-shot of Manic rescuing Amy. Read to find out the rest. ManicxAmy and One-sided Sonamy in the beginning. I know, this summary sucks.


**Before we get started, I'd like to say that I'm taking requests from 3/10/13 to 3/13/13. This request in particular is for Assassin-Vampire-Queen. (She picked out the title and the Sonic coupling.) I accept all pairings EXCEPT for Sonelise. I'm sorry, I just won't write one. Now, Suse I'm too lazy. Say the stupid copyright crap.**

"**Sega owns the characters used. If AC and I did, do you think we would live in a rented duplex? (We live on the crappy side, while the other people get the awesome, non-falling apart side. It's all we can afford.)"**

…**That was unnecessary, but ON WITH THE STORY!**

Amy POV

I walked down the street, my eyes constantly darting from side to side. I absolutely _hated_ walking home at night, but I'd seen Sonic and I wanted to say thanks again for saving me from Metal. I turned a corner, accidentally walking into a dark alley. I turned to walk back, but now there was somebody there.

"Little girl, you'd better hand over that purse of yours, or it's gonna cost ya." I looked down at my bag, it had some irreplaceable stuff. It had a picture of Sonic and me, his phone #, the flower he gave me after he saved me… I looked up defiantly, even though I'm only 8 and the guy could easily knock me out cold.

"NO!" I shouted at his ugly, unshaved face. He was a grey and black bear, in his 40s by the looks of it.

"Well, now I've got to take it from you." He lurched forward, grabbing my purse

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME, I'M BEING ROBBED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Be quiet, and then I won't have to kill you." He pulled out a dagger; its point gleamed in the dim light from the moon.

"Leave her alone!" I looked over to where the voice came from, it wasn't Sonic like I expected. It was the next best thing, his brother Manic. His earrings glinted.

"Let her go, or suffer the wrath of Manic the Hedgehog!" The man only tightened his grip, and put the dagger against my throat. I let out a yelp.

"Take one more step, and the girl gets it." At first, Manic looked like he was walking away, and I started to cry, s_o much for "the wrath of Manic"._ Manic made a sudden movement, and his drumsticks hit the guy right between the eyes. He clutched at his face, and fell to the ground with an "UMPH!" The dagger dropped harmlessly to the ground and I kicked it away. Manic collected his drumsticks, took the dagger, and ran me away.

"Amy, what on earth are you doing out here this late at night?" He asked, bewildered.

"I was looking for your brother…" He looked at me and shook his head.

"The stuff you do for my cocky, idiot of a brother! What if I hadn't been out here?"

"I honestly don't know, Manic… Hey, what are you doing out here this late?" Manic rolled his eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's Sonic, Sonia, and I's job. Besides, it's fine for me 'cause I can handle myself. You're only 8; you shouldn't be in town this late." I _hated_ when Sonic and his siblings treated me like I was 5.

"For your information, you're only 3 years older than me." He chuckled.

"That's 3 years more experience than you have, Amy. What do you see in my brother anyways? He can't even play the drums." He slapped a hand over his mouth._ Did Manic just imply he wants to date me?_ We arrived at my house, and he set me down.

"Thanks, Manic." I stood up on my toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed red.

"No prob, it's my job!" He ran off, not as fast as Sonic, but still as my hero. Manic may be a professional thief, but he did have a sweet side. I'd been chasing after the wrong sibling after all. Sonic didn't love me back, but Manic did.

**Author Note:**

**It's short and sweet, just as I intended.**

"**Sure… you just got really lazy."**

**Shut up! You were there when Assassin-Vampire-Queen wanted it to be a one-shot; I mean you have no choice… Anyways, leave a PM or a review saying your request. Until next time,**

"**WAIT! I WANT TO REQUEST A SHADAMY!"**

… **Fine, Suse. Like I was saying, until next time, AC IS OUT.**


End file.
